


When the Power Goes Out

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Tony just happened to notice the power went out, and got worried.





	When the Power Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> December 6's prompt is candles!

Darcy let her head fall back as she rolled her hips. Her fingers threaded through Bruce’s curly hair as she moved over him. He was perched on the edge of the couch set at the side of her living room, one hand in the small of her back and the other between them to nudge her clit as he pushed up to meet her.

It was slow, and hot, his cock shifting deep inside her. He liked this position, with her straddling his lap as she rode him. She purposely squeezed around him. His answering groan made her smile, so she did it again.

He leaned forward to pull one taut nipple deep into his mouth. It was her turn to moan, a noise that cut off in a gasp when she felt the sharp edge of his teeth.

Suddenly, the orange glow behind her eyelids was gone. Everything was absolutely silent and still, too, the background hum of electronics completely gone.

Darcy opened her eyes to darkness, and she stopped, mid-rock. “The power’s out.” Her voice was low and husky. It had been threatening to go out all day; the wind was blowing the falling snow almost sideways out there. It was a good day to stay in. At least the fire was on, providing just a little light from behind them.

He released her breast and straightened up to look at her. “It is.” She could just make out the expression on his face. He didn’t look concerned, at least not that she could tell. “But the fire’s going. We don’t  _ have _ to move.” There was a hint of a question there.

She tightened her pelvic muscles to give him another squeeze. Her lip caught between his teeth at his reaction; the hitch in his breath and the way his eyes fell shut.

He flicked the tip of his thumb over her clit. Pressure in the small of her back pulled her into him, pushing his cock up impossibly deep inside her.

She gasped. “Yeah, let’s not move.” She rocked into him, and her eyes fell shut. “Maybe… Maybe move a little.”

“What, like this?” He thrust up into her.

“Oh god,” she whispered. “Oh fuck, Bruce.”

The moved together in the near-darkness. The silence pressing in on them seemed to make everything that much more intense. Darcy could feel the heat building up deep inside her, and she fought the urge to move faster, to chase ecstasy. She’d get there, she knew she’d get there. The more she drew it out, the better it would be.

Bruce’s rhythm grew uneven, and he stiffened under her. Just for a moment, though. Just long enough to catch his breath, and then his thumb sped up.

The sound of a key in the lock pulled her eyes open. She turned to look in that direction, frozen again. There was only one other person who had a key to her house, and…

“It is dark in here,” came Tony’s voice as he stepped inside with a draft of cold air that made Darcy shiver. “Are you-” He stopped as his eyes landed on them, and he made sure to close the door. “Well. Let me get a few candles on, and I’ll join you.”

Darcy let her head fall forward until her forehead pressed against Bruce’s. “Why don’t we pause this, and we can come back to it later.”

“This would only happen to us, right?” His fingers pushed through her hair, and he tilted his head just right to give her a soft kiss.

“Yeah. It figures.” The heat had died down just a little, but Darcy was still very ready to go.

“You guys don’t need to stop.” Tony took a couple of steps into the room. “Just pretend I’m not even here.”

Darcy took the hand Bruce offered her and carefully climbed off of him to get to her feet. “Yeah, but you’ll go and rummage around, and then you’ll be all, ‘Where are the candles,’ and a bunch of other things. Let’s get settled in first, and then we’ll go back and do that.” She started to head into the kitchen.

“Sorry.” He sounded apologetic; Darcy could practically see the wince she was sure accompanied the word. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just noticed that your power was out, and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

She let out a long sigh. “I know you worry. We’re fine.” It was dark in the kitchen. “You have your phone?”

He pulled it out and turned on the light before handing it to her. “I did call, you know.”

She shone the way to the drawer where the candles were kept. “I don’t know where my phone is. Oh shit.” She made a face. “I may have left it at school, which means it’s there until we go back.” That sucked.

“Bruce turned his off?”

“He usually does so it doesn’t startle him when he’s balls deep.” She opened the drawer and pulled out an unopened package of tealights. “Candles. There’s a lighter in there, too.” She left the phone on the counter to go back into the kitchen.

Bruce was in the middle of bringing blankets and pillows in from upstairs. He’d pulled some sweats on, but left the shirt off, which was nice. “Figured if we’re gonna be up anyway, we might as well get settled in for the night.”

“That’s a good idea.” She went over and helped him pull the cushions off the couches to make sort of a giant bed-nest-thing on the floor. “He just worries.”

“It’s fine. Plus, if the power doesn’t come back on tonight, he’ll be able to cook for us in the morning.” Bruce sounded amused more than anything.

That was true. The only way Tony could have gotten there that quickly was in the suit, and he could vary the intensity of his lasers to cook things, if they needed to. “At least get food and heat up some coffee.” She looked up as Tony came into the room, a candle in each hand. “You hear that? We’ll keep you.”

“I am absolutely prepared to make it up to you.” Tony carried the candles over to set them on the mantel that ran along the top of the fireplace. He looked at them for a moment before heading back into the kitchen.

Bruce sat down with his back against the front of the couch and his legs stretched out in front of him.

Darcy went over and sat beside him. “You put on pants.” She tugged on the seam at the side of his hip.

“You didn’t.” His hand rested on her thigh.

“I didn’t.” She shook her head. “I’ll keep for a bit.”

“Or…” The hand started moving up her thigh. “Do you want to lie on your back? Tony did say he’d make it up to you.”

She caught her lip between her teeth. They both knew she was involved with both of them, but she hadn’t been involved with both of them in the same room before.

Tony came back into the room just when as she stretched out on her back.


End file.
